Dialogue
At Work at a Pizza Place, you'll be hearing or replying to customers using specific dialogue. This page lists all dialogue that cashiers can respond to customers with, and what customers can say back to a cashier or delivery people. Cashier Dialogue Legend * Italic text = Player Dialogue * Bold text ''= Customer Dialogue'' Correct Dialogue * Greetings, we sell pizza and soda! '' * ''Hello and welcome to Builder Brothers’ Pizza! '' * ''Hello valued customer. What would you like? '' * ''Hey Hey! What would you like? '' * ''Hi there, what would you like to order? '' * ''Hi, what can I get ya? '' * ''Hi, what would you like to eat? '' * ''Hi there. What would you like to order? '' * ''Ill take your order and then you can have a seat '' * ''Let me know what you would like, no rush. '' * ''Let me know when you are ready to order. '' * ''Let me take your order. '' * ''Lovely day outside. What would you like? '' * ''May I take your order? '' * ''Nice to see you! What can I get for ya? '' * ''Nice to see you! What would you like? '' * ''Our pizza is guaranteed to be delicious. '' * ''Our pizza is guaranteed to be hot and fresh '' * ''Take your time and order when you are ready. '' * ''We have great cheese pizza. Would you like some? '' * ''We have the best pizza! Your order please? '' * ''Welcome, may I take your order? '' * ''What kind of pizza do you want? '' * ''What kind of pizza would you like? '' * ''What would you like to eat? '' * ''Would you like to try our pepperoni pizza? '' * ''Your order please? * (only in winter) It's cold out there. Would you like a hot pizza? * (only in winter) May I take your order on this fine winter day? * (only in Halloween) Happy Halloween! What would you like? Incorrect Dialogue: (Can only be accessed if in advanced cashier mode.) * All we serve here is cream-of-wheat and carrots. ** Do you think this is funny? ** I don't like either of those things. ** WHAT HAPPPENED TO THE PIZZA?! * Can you take my order? I'm starving. ** I'm starving too now do your job! ** LOL, aren't you supposed to take my order? ** What? You're the cashier though. * Come at me bro! ** CALM DOWN! ** I don't want to fight you ** *screams* * Could I borrow your wallet? ** No way, I don’t know you! ** NO! YOU’RE TRYING TO STEAL IT! ** Sorry, I don’t have a wallet…or money, bye * Do your like waffles cause we don't have any here ** I came all the way here just for waffles... ** Noooo! I love waffles * Everything here is outrageously expensive. ** You're right, I'm going somewhere else then. ** What a ripoff! This place is terrible. * Go away! Nobody likes you! Your order please? ** Nobody likes you either! ''' ** '''Y U SO MEAN? ** You just lost a customer. * Greetings, we sell car insurance ** Haha, no you don't. You make pizza. ** Maybe I'll buy some insurance another time. ** WHERE'S THE PIZZA? * Haha, I’m the cashier and you’re a dumb customer ** Let me talk to your manager! ** No, you’re dumb! ''' ** '''You’re so mean! * Haha! NERD! ** *cries* ' ** '''NO UR A NERD! I HATE THIS PLACE! ' ** '''You’re just a bully. * Haha! You look dumb. '' ** '*cries*''' ** I'm never coming back here! ** I’m ugly and I’m proud! ** Is this how you treat your customers? * Hello. We serve spaghetti and salad. Choose one. ** Don't lie to me! ** No u. ** Weird, I thought this was a pizza place. * Hello. We serve the best poisonous pizza in town ** Are you trying to kill me? ** I want normal pizza. ''' ** '''That’s dangerous! * Hello and welcome to the worst place on earth. ** I guess I won't come here again. ** This place must really stink. ** Well I'm out of here. * Hello and welcome to your worst nightmare. ** Ahhhh! ** No...this can't be happening! * Hey chump, go take a hike! ** Is this how you treat a customer? ** Maybe I will!! * Hi there, leave now or die!!!!! ** Are you serious? ** Are you threatening me? ** I DON’T WANNA DIE! ** I’d rather not die! * Hi, could I get a pepperoni pizza please? ** I thought you had pizza... ** Umm, why are you asking me? * How many tacos would you like? ** But this is a pizza place... ** Zero, I thought you guys sold pizza. * I'm Buddy the Elf. What's your favorite color? ** Joke's on you, I don't have a favourite color ** This is no place to goof off. ** You should quit your job. * I'm having a heart attack! Call an ambulance! ** Faker! I'm out of here! ** OMG I'LL FIND HELP! * I’m not going to take your order! ** Let me talk to your manager right now! ** What, why not? I guess I’ll leave… ** Why do you hate me… ** WOW, what a noob! * I don't like strangers. Go awaaaaaay! ** Ok Ok, don't worry, I'm leaving now. ** Why would anyone hire you? ** But I want pizza... * I don't take orders from noobs. ** Who do you think you are? ** WHO YOU CALLING NOOB YOU NOOB? ** YOU'RE THE NOOB! ** You're the worst person in the world! * I know this is sudden but will you marry me? ** I’m afraid of commitment! ** I DON’T KNOW YOU! ** *screams* * I love you! ** GET AWAY FROM ME! ' ** '''I DON’T KNOW YOU! ' ** '''OMG... ** OMG GO AWAY! * I made you a sweater out of eye lashes! ** GROSS! ''' ** '''I love it! I'm going to try it on at home! ** I want pizza not a sweater! ** Why would you make me a sweater? * I would like a pepperoni pizza. ** I wanted a pepperoni pizza too ** Well why don't you make a pepperoni pizza then? * I’ll take your order and then I’ll eat your food ** But... but I want to eat my food. ** If you eat my food I’ll FIGHT YOU! ''' ** '''You wouldn’t dare! * If you’re happy and you know it, clap your hands ** *claps hands* * If you want real food, go somewhere else. ** Gee wiz, thanks a bundle! Bye! ** I think I'll go to BurgerBell, Thanks! Bye! ** Thanks for the advice! Bye! * LOL HI IZ COOL WHR U NOZ ** Could you speak normally please? ** I can’t understand your accent. ** Y U talk like that? * May I steal your money? '' ** '''No! Don't hurt me!' ** No you can't have my money. Are you robbing me? * Neat shirt, you should throw it away. ** But I like my shirt… ** What's your name. Let me talk to your manager. ** You is noob ''' ** '''Your shirt is super ugly! * No U! ** Is there something wrong with you? ** Umm, I don’t know how to respond to that. * OMG HAXOR! ** No..no..not again.. ''' ** '''Uhhhhh, what? * Our pizza is guaranteed to be disgusting. ** Gross, no thanks ** I guess I'll eat somewhere else then. ** I was looking forward to eating good pizza. ** No! I want tasty pizza! ** What happened the the normal pizza? * Our pizza is guaranteed to kill you ** Are you trying to kill me? ''' ** '''I DON’T WANNA DIE!! ** I was looking to eat non-deadly food today. ** I want normal pizza... * Party at my house! ** I don’t like parties. All I wanted was pizza. ''' ** '''I’ll go home and get ready for the party! ** Does your manager know that you are inviting people to parties? * PEW!PEW! PEW!PEW! You’re dead! ** Are you for real? ' ** '''Grow up you Nooby McNoob. ' ** '''Y U KILL ME?! * Sorry, we're fresh out of pizza. ** Get your act together! ** This is unacceptable! * Sorry, we are out of pizzas today. ** But I came all the way across town! ** I can't live without pizza! ** This is the worst day of my life! ** You call this a pizza place? Ha! * Sorry, we don't serve food here. ** NOOO! I NEED FOOD!!! ** Well I guess I'll find food somewhere else then. ** WHAT, YOU'RE A RESTAURANT!! * Sorry, we just closed. Never come back. ** Fine! I hate this place anyways! ** Please don't ban me. I love this place.. ** You can't just kick me out, I'm leaving! * Sorry we only accept Bitcoin here. ** Awwwww I only have Dogecoin. ' ** '''I only have moneyz... ' ** '''That's one expensive pizza! ** What’s a Bitcoin? * The building is on fire! Leave now! ** I’M OUTTA HERE! * There's a great place to eat across the street. ** Thanks, I’ll head over there now! * There's money in this cash register. Want some? ** I don't want to steal! ** Wouldn't that be stealing? * This is a stick up! Give me all your left overs! ** *'cries*' ** I haven't ordered food yet. ** *screams* * We are closed right now. Come back tomorrow. ** Nuuu! You can't do this to me. ** Why is the door open? * We are out of pizza. Come back tomorrow ** Gosh darnit, I was looking forward to eating here. ** I DROVE 100 MILES TO GET HERE. ** This saddens my heart... * We are really sorry but we only sell chili. ** NOO NOT CHILI! ANYTHING BUT THAT! ** Yuck! Chili is so gross! * We don't kindly take to your type in here. ** How do you live with yourself? ** This is a terrible place! * We have the best chicken tenders in the universe **'Cool story bro.' **'I don't care.' **'I came here for pizza not chicken!' *''We will have your pizza delivered within 1 week.'' **'How is this place still in business?' **'I’m so hungry…' **'I WANT PIZZA NOW!' **'That’s way too long. I’m outta here.' *''Welcome to build a bear workshop.'' **'But I’m starving…' **'I CAME HERE FOR PIZZA, NOW GIVE ME PIZZA!' **'What happened to the pizza?' **'Why don’t you guys sell pizza anymore?' *''Welcome to my house! Have a seat anywhere.'' ** I didn't mean to break into your house. ** Your front door is unlocked. * Welcome to the bank! Please deposit your money ** I’m going to report you to the police for scamming. ''' ** '''Nuuuu! I'm starving! ** YOU’RE TRYING TO STEAL MY MONEY! * Welcome to the Taco Hut! May I take your order? ** I could sworn this was Builder Brothers... ** Why is this place called Builder Brothers' Pizza? * Welcome, would you like to try our maggot pizza? ** I'm not a fan of maggots. ** NOOOO, please NOOOOOO! ** This place is disgusting! * What are you looking at you noob! ** I hate this place! ** No you're the noob! * Why be here when you could be somewhere else? ** That's a good question, bye. * Would you like a spoon for your beverage? ** I DON’T UNDERSTAND! ** Uhhh, what?. That don’t make no sense. ** Why would I need a spoon for my bevrage? * Would you like a taco? Or perhaps a burrito? ** I JUST WANT PIZZA! ** Tacos are awful, gimme pizza! ** Where did the pizza go? * You’re cruisin’ for a bruisin’. ** Come at me bro! ''' ** '''Is that a threat? ** Please don't hurt me. * Your shoes are untied.....Got you! ** Do you even cashier? ** My shoes aren't untied? ** You think you're a funny guy, eh? * You should go to Taco Hut instead. ** Ok I will. Bye. Customer Dialogue: Thinking about order (Normal) * Gimme a sec... ' * '''Here’s my order. ' * 'Hmm, pizza or drink... ' * 'Hmm, not sure what I want yet... ' * 'Hmm, sausage or pepperoni... ' * 'Hmm, wow, so many choices... ' * 'I know what I want! ' * 'I’ll need a second to decide... ' * 'I’m ready ' * 'I’m ready to order now. ' * 'Oh, I know what I want! ' * 'Oh boy, everything looks great! This may take a while... ' * 'One second please... ' * '''Uhhhh........I......Uhhhhh....Uhhhhh...I....Uhhhhhhh Customer Dialogue: Ordering (Advanced) * item is my favorite, make me one now!!!!! ' * 'item sounds good to me. Could I get that? ''' * '''Could I get a item please? * Could I get uh....a item please? * Could I have a item please? * Could I have something to drink please? * Gimme da item pls, thx. ''' * '''Give me a sec................................pizza please. * Give me somthin’ tasty......like a pizza * Hello, can I get a item please? ''' * '''Hehe, hi, I want item. * Hey hey hey give me a item. ''' * '''Hey pizza person. Give me a pizza. * How about you give me a pizza or I’ll go elsewhere. * How are you? I would like a item please. * Howdy! Could I get a item * Hmm...pizza or a cheese pizza.....I'll go with a pizza * I could smell that pizza a mile away. I need it! * I'd like a pizza with a salad on top, hold the salad...hehe * I'll go with a pizza cause it's the best! * I've been down in the dumps all day and only a item can lift my spirits. * I've had a hankering for a pizza all day! * I heard the pizzas are good here. I'll have that. * I want a item now or I’m leaving. ''' * '''I want something to drink. Any drink will do. * I would like to order a item. ' * '''Make me a pizza made with extra love. ' * '''Me like food. Me want pizza. * Oh hi, I would like a item please. * Oh that looks tasty.....Oh...Hm....I'll have the pizza. * OMG all this pizza looks so good. I'll have the pizza. * OMG the pizza looks heavenly! I'll have that. * Please give me a pizza. I’m starving! ''' * '''Toss a pizza in the oven would ya? * Uh.......Hi.......Uh......item please.. * What's good here? ...The pizza? ....I'll get that. * What's your favorite thing here? .......pizza? ......I'll have that. * Yes, I came here just for a Fizzly Customer Dialogue: Correct Order * Alriiiight! ' * '''Have a good one. ' * 'Nice! See ya on the flip side. ' * 'Nice job. ' * 'Nice one! Wow! ' * 'Nooice! ' * 'Not bad! ' * 'Oh thank you, bye bye now. ' * '''Thank you. * Thanks. ' * '''Thanks, can’t wait for my food! ' * 'Thanks a bundle! ' * 'Woah nice job. ' * '''Woot! Food time! * Wow, you should get a raise. ' * '''You da best! ' * 'You did it! ' * 'You rock! ' * '''You’re pretty good at this. * (only in winter) Thank you and have a Merry Christmas! Customer Dialogue: Incorrect Order * Are you kidding me? * Are you serious? * Builder Brother’s Pizza is the worst! * Come on! I’m starving! * Do you think this is funny? * How could you do this to me? * I didn't want your gross pizza anyways! * I hate this place! * I hate you! * I just wanted food! * I just wanted some pizza… * I wasn't that hungry anyways. * I’m going to complain to your manager. * I'm leaving and never coming back here again! * I’m never coming here again. * I'm telling your manager! * Lame... * Let me talk to your manager. * Nooooooo...Nooooooo! * Nuuuu! How could this happen! * Nuuuu! I’m starving! * OMG NUUUUU! * Pshhhh... * The service here is a joke. * The service here is awful. * This place is awfull. I'm going to BurgerBell! * Ughhh! These employees! * Uh......Whatever.... ''' * '''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * What’s wrong with you? * What’s your name? Let me talk to your manager. * Why would you do this? * You are bad at your job. * You are not nice! * You can't do this to me! * You just made an enemy for life! * You messed up... * You should be fired. * You should just quit your job. * You've got to be kidding me... Delivery Dialogue Correct Order * Alright! The food is here! ' * '''Nice job. You got over here fast! ' * 'OMG food! ' * 'OMG, I’m starving! ' * 'See ya later pizza person ' * '''This looks delicious! Thank you. * Woah thank you! That was some fast delivery! ' * '''Yay food! ' * 'Yay it’s here! ' * 'You did good ' * 'You did good. ' * 'YOU DID SO GOOD! ' * '''You should get a raise! Incorrect Order (Removed) * Get your gross pizza away from me! ''' * '''I didn’t order any pizza! Get off my property!Angry * I didn’t order anything! ' * '''I didn’t order this but I’ll eat it. ' * 'I don’t think we ordered pizza. ' * 'Is this your first day working? You got the wrong house ' * 'Look like you have the wrong house ' * 'No one here ordered pizza ya noob. ' * 'No... Please...Go away... ' * 'WHO ARE YOU, GO AWAY! ' * '''You woke me up... I didn’t order pizza. * When did I ever order pizza? Partial Order * Hmm, I think I ordered more food ' * '''I still need more ' * 'This isn't everything ' * '''Wait a sec, I still need more food * You have more food for this house Trick or Treat Dialogue * It's a full moon tonight... / Better keep an eye out for anything....unusual... * Take a tasty treat * BOOO!!! / Did I get ya? * Happy Halloween! Take some treats * I heard just ONE piece of candy can rot all of your teeth out / Hmmm... That doesn't sound right * Oh my goodness! Trick or Treaters! / Please, take a treat * I got the treats! * There's some spooky monsters around here. Be careful * Mulberry is in town! / You can buy some spooky items with candy there * Have a happy Halloween! * Oh, hello! Happy Halloween! / Take some treats * Happy Halloween! Lets get you some candy * Happy Halloween! * Would you care for a bonbon? * and the headless man shall RISE again from the pumpkin patch! / Huh? Oh... a Trick-or-Treater * There's no candy here, go away... / Hah! Tricked you good * Trick or Treat! / Wait... Isn't that what you should say?... / I can't do this anymore... * Oh boy you scared me good / Here's your candy * Candy, comin' right up! The Dump Dialogue Legend * Italic text = Player Dialogue * Bold text ''= Mr. Builder Dialogue'' *'Welcome! How may I help?' *''I want to sell stuff'' **'Oh I see. What do you want to sell?' *''I want to buy coins'' **'Oh yes, here you go' *''Goodbye!'' Trivia * Certain dialogues may reference to popular media. For example, dogecoin is a pun to Doge memes and Bitcoin. ** Another example is BurgerBell, which is a parody of Burger King and Taco Bell, as implied in certain incorrect advanced mode cashier responses. ** One of incorrect advanced mode cashier response 'I'm Buddy the Elf. What's your favorite color?' references to 2003 Film. Category:Game Features